dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Madame (Boss)
The Madame (Born Astrid Voorhees ), is the of La Bastille. Nilin must defeat the governor of the Bastille inside the Ego Room in order for the player to progress to the next level. Biography Gameplay Strategy :The following guide is provided by Douglas Shepard of Rarity Guide.comEpisode 4: Panoptic Icon (Boss Fight: Madame) Phase One (100% to 50% HP) Madame starts out of reach surrounded by a shield. To break it you need to blast it with either a Single Junk Bolt (easier) or 17 Spammer Shots (not so recommended). As Nilin goes to hit Madame with a shot Digital Enforcers will appear to attack her. Dodge them and line up the shot quickly. Once Madame's shield is down Nilin has 6 seconds to strike her for the first time then 10 seconds to inflict as much damage as possible after that. After you have gotten some damage in on her she will start “a new game”. Madame will start teleporting around quickly. Nilin cannot target her with the Junk Bolt so easily. This means you need to use Sensen DOS. Do so quickly as there are a number of Enforcers that appear and come after Nilin. Just be sure to rebuild your Focus as you pummel Madame and cut the cooldown time. Focus all your Cooldown Pressens into the 8-Hit Combo to get the maximum result from it. Having done enough damage to her a second time Madame shifts to the third part of the First Phase and easily the most dangerous. She will declare that “You cannot defeat me”and start launching digital meteors at Nilin for 20 seconds. The good news is that they are very easy to dodge. Just wait for the ring to form for the impact zone and dodge out of the way. If you recharge Sensen DOS just before she starts her Meteor bombardment then Nilin can use Sensen DOS to stop the attack and open Madame up to direct assault. After the 20 seconds she will summon up the Digitial Enforcers and send them after Nilin. From there it is a simple matter of beating the guards to recharge Sensen DOS and use it to stop her teleporting and to bring her down. Once again, it will likely take 2 Sensen DOS burst to bring her down unless you have a very high damage Basic Pressen combo (or enough Focus to use Sensen Fury after it). Just keep this up until the next cutscene where the room shifts. Phase Two (50% to 5% HP) This phase starts similarly to the first but only in a very limited sense. Madame takes to the air and once again Nilin has to shoot her down with a Junk Bolt. Do not charge her this time. This is because as she lands Madame will summon up 3 clones to attack Nilin. Attacking the clone will do damage to Nilin and have Madame return to the air, restarting the whole process. This twists means a few things. Mostly you need to be able to tell the Real Madame from her clones. The visual give away from the Clones to the real Madame is her right arm. The clones will stand with their Right arm on their hips while the real Madame has it by her side. As far as other ways to tell go there are a few: #Sensen DOS – Hit Madame and the Clones with this attack. The close will point right at her. #Rust In Pieces – The Digital Seraphim will immediately attack the real Madame Prompt as it appears on the PC Version of Remember Me.]] Once you figure out which one you can close in and attack her without fear of the initial damage and rest. Start attacking her and keep at it until you see a Red Circle closing in on her. Get in a last attack before it comes in then dodge away else Nilin will be stunned and on the ground. Each time after you have knocked her down, she will start teleporting around again afterward. She also summons a number of Enforcers and at least 2 Seraphim and sends them after you. This gives Nilin 3 Aerial targets and at least 4 ground-based one. Aim quickly and carefully with the Junk Bolt to hit Madame and bring her down. When you do the Digital Enforcers and Seraphim will disappear and the clones will appear. When Nilin gets her down to termination you have this sequence: Punch, Kick, Interact, Dodge (Rapid Tap). References Category:Remember Me Bosses Category:Walkthrough